Deux étoiles jumelles
by Catyline
Summary: Deux étoiles. Deux destins. A la fin de sa cinquième année, Harry est effondré par la mort de Sirius. Mais il ignore qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la vie de son parrain... Qui va employer tous les moyens pour venger la mort de son amour.
1. Chapter 1 : Lettre

Titre: Deux étoiles jumelles

Auteur: Catyline

Rating: G, je suppose… En fait, j'en ai pas la moindre idée, j'arrive jamais à me souvenir d'à quoi correspondent les côtes. Mais je peux vous dire qu'il va y avoir de l'action, du sang, du sexe, du slash et de la trahison! Bon, d'accord, le sang risque pas d'arriver avant 45 chapitres au bas mot, le sexe est uniquement virtuel (ne riez pas, c'est un grand drame) et la trahison, ah, la trahison… Ben, je crois que ça fait pas partie des critères de classement de FF.

Résumé: L'attaque des Mangemorts sur le Ministère, à la fin de la cinquième année de Harry, a fait voler en éclat la fausse sécurité du monde de la Magie. Durant l'été particulièrement maussade qui suit, Harry en subit les conséquences. Mais il est loin d'imaginer que la mort de Sirius va lui valoir la pire rentrée de sa vie… Il ignore également que, vingt ans plus tôt, quelqu'un a parcouru un chemin étrangement semblable au sien.

Cette fic a été imaginée avant la sortie du volume 6… Elle n'en tient donc absolument aucun compte. Pardonnez ce parti pris!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, ses comparses et tout le monde de la Magie tel que décrit par J.K. Rowlings appartient à J.K. Rowlings. --

Le reste, notamment les questions généalogiques, est de ma propre invention.

Un mot en passant: En écrivant cette fic c'est posé à moi le douloureux problème des noms originaux. Après des débats houleux avec ma conscience, mon amant et ma beta-readeuse, j'ai décidé brusquement de tout mettre en français. Ca a nécessité quelques remaniements… Peut-être publierais-je un jour une version 'bis' avec tout en anglais. En attendant, le français, c'était plus simple.

Oh, juste une dernière chose : le chapitre qui suit est un prologue... Le rideau se lève sur cette fic... En forme de point d'interrogation. Narration à suivre !

* * *

**Lettre**

_

* * *

_

_Londres, le 28 juillet _

_Mon très cher Harry,_

_Je sais qu'aucun mot, aucun geste ne pourra atténuer ton chagrin, mais je voudrais néanmoins te dire que tu ne souffres pas tout seul…_

Non, non, c'est pas possible.

* * *

_Bien cher Harry,_

_Je ne sais quoi te dire qui puisse t'aider à surmonter ta souffrance. J'aimerai de tout mon cœur pouvoir faire quelque chose. Malheureusement, la peine comme le bonheur fait partie de la vie et il est parfois nécessaire d'éprouver de grandes douleurs…_

C'est n'importe quoi.

_Plus que quiconque, j'aimerai que Sirius soit toujours en vie… _

* * *

_Très (très) cher Harry_

_Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir être auprès de toi pour t'aider à surmonter ces moments difficiles. La (mort) disparition de Sirius est une épreuve terrible pour nous tous ; je ne peux qu'imaginer ce qu'elle représente pour toi. Bien sûr, je suis triste aussi, mais je me met à ta place…_

_Néanmoins, il faut que tu saches oublier accepter la douleur…_

_

* * *

_

_Cher Harry,_

_J'aimerai être auprès de toi pour t'aider. Malheureusement, les circonstances ne me le permettent pas. J'espère que tu (survis) n'es pas trop anéanti réussira à passer ces moments difficiles J'ai toujours su que tu étais plus fort que les moments de peine et je suis persuadé que ta tristesse te poussera à te dépasser une fois de plus…_

_

* * *

_

_Harry très cher,_

_Après cette cérémonie, tu dois être très déprimé…_

_

* * *

_

_Harry,_

_Il faut absolument que tu saches qu'elle est revenue. Je ne serais pas là pour te la présenter, il faut que je parte. J'espère que tu oublieras vite ta tristesse. Je t'embrasse très fort._

Non. Non.

_

* * *

_

_Londres, le 29 __juillet_

_Cher Harry,_

_Je ne peux qu'imaginer l'immensité de ta peine. J'espère que tu sauras la surmonter, et la transformer en une force qui te rendra plus puissant encore que tu ne l'es ; mais si tu souffres trop, et je le comprendrai, crois-moi, rappelle-toi que tu peux compter sur les gens qui t'aiment. Ron et Hermione sont toujours là pour toi, on l'a bien vu à Godric's Hollow. Tu peux te reposer sur eux. J'aimerai pouvoir m'engager autant ; hélas, je dois partir incessamment, pour remplir mes « obligations ». Je ne sais pas combien de temps je serais absent. Saches cependant que je partage ta douleur. Je pense à toi très souvent._

_Avant de quitter Londres, je dois absolument t'avertir d'une chose assez compliquée. Tu ne la connais pas, mais tu as aussi une marraine, Harry. Je me rends compte du choc que tu dois ressentir à lire ces lignes, et j'aurai préféré te la présenter moi-même, mais les circonstances m'en empêchent. Sache que c'est une personne qui possède de très grandes qualités, une femme vraiment exceptionnelle. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'aidera beaucoup. Je ne t'en dis pas plus, il vaut mieux qu'elle t'apprenne tout elle-même. D'autant que je ne sais pas encore quand vous vous verrez._

_D'ici là, fais très attention à toi, surtout. Je sais qu'il te sera difficile d'être chez les Dursley : du fond du cœur, bon courage. Je pense que Maugrey leur aura fait assez peur, quand même. _

_Bon courage aussi pour l'année qui s'annonce. J'essaierai de venir te voir le plus tôt possible. Encore une fois, je t'accompagne en pensée. Prends bien soin de toi. Je t'embrasse. _

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Rémus J. Lupin_

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu... Bises - Catyline. 


	2. Chapter 2 : Retours

**Titre : Deux étoiles jumelles**

Auteur : Catyline

Rating : G, je suppose… En fait, j'en ai pas la moindre idée, j'arrive jamais à me souvenir d'à quoi correspondent les côtes. Mais je peux vous dire qu'il va y avoir de l'action, du sang, du sexe, du slash et de la trahison ! Bon, d'accord, le sang risque pas d'arriver avant 45 chapitres au bas mot, le sexe est uniquement virtuel (ne riez pas, c'est un grand drame) et la trahison, ah, la trahison… Ben, je crois que ça fait pas partie des critères de classement de FF.

Résumé : L'attaque des Mangemorts sur le Ministère, à la fin de la cinquième année de Harry, a fait voler en éclat la fausse sécurité du monde de la Magie. Durant l'été particulièrement maussade qui suit, Harry en subit les conséquences. Mais il est loin d'imaginer que la mort de Sirius va lui valoir la pire rentrée de sa vie… Il ignore également que, vingt ans plus tôt, quelqu'un a parcouru un chemin étrangement semblable au sien.

Cette fic a été imaginée avant la sortie du volume 6… Elle n'en tient donc absolument aucun compte. Pardonnez ce parti pris !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, ses comparses et tout le monde de la Magie tel que décrit par J.K. Rowlings appartient à J.K. Rowlings. --

Le reste, notamment les questions généalogiques, est de ma propre invention.

Un mot en passant : En écrivant cette fic c'est posé à moi le douloureux problème des noms originaux. Après des débats houleux avec ma conscience, mon amant et ma beta-readeuse, j'ai décidé brusquement de tout mettre en français. Ca a nécessité quelques remaniements… Peut-être publierais-je un jour une version 'bis' avec tout en anglais. En attendant, le français, c'était plus simple.

* * *

**Attaque**

Sursaut. Sueur. Douleur.

Harry, à genoux sur son lit, agrippait son front à deux mains. Aveuglé par la douleur, il ne se rappelait pas de s'être réveillé ; pendant un instant, il douta même d'être réellement dans sa chambre du 4, Private Drive.

Un cauchemar. Ca n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il venait de faire un rêve. Comme il tentait de se calmer, les images horribles lui revinrent en mémoire avec la force d'un coup de massue. De vieux sorciers chenus se tordant sur le sol… Les traînées de sorts, vertes ou rouges, qui envahissaient l'espace, frappant au hasard… Le vacarme des cris de douleurs qui se mêlaient aux hurlement de voix prononçant des Sortilèges Impardonnables… Les mains encore crispées sur sa cicatrice, Harry descendit maladroitement de son matelas. Un rêve ! Encore un autre rêve ! Il devait absolument prévenir quelqu'un de ce nouveau massacre.

Il se précipita sur la cage d'Edwige. La chouette était absente.

Comment faire ? Oubliant momentanément la brûlure sur son front, il arpenta nerveusement la petite pièce, cherchant un moyen de communication. Pourquoi cette stupide chouette n'était pas là ?

Soudain, il eut un éclair : il y avait le téléphone.

Harry ouvrit sa porte à la volée, négligeant le bruit qui allait réveiller son oncle et sa famille. Bien sûr ! Même à Poudlard, on devait trouver un téléphone !

Il descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre, faisant craquer les marches, puis s'accrocha à la rampe pour sauter les six dernières. L'appareil était devant lui. Il posa ses mains fébriles sur le combiné et…

Et il s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait pas le moindre numéro. Il ne savait pas du tout qui appeler. Il ignorait jusqu'aux coordonnées d'Hermione, resté à l'école. Il ne pouvait joindre absolument aucun membre de la communauté magique.

Au bord des larmes, Harry remonta en courant l'escalier. Il fallait qu'il y ait un moyen ! Au premier étage, l'oncle Vernon cherchait à l'intercepter, mais Harry l'esquiva. Sans prendre le temps d'écouter ses rugissements, il fonça dans sa chambre, dont il referma la porte dans un claquement péremptoire.

Un moyen !

De frustration, Harry frappa du pied la lourde malle au pied de son lit. Il grogna sous l'impact et esquissa un mouvement rageur de son poing fermé. Mais rien n'y faisait. Rien ne pouvait calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Il fallait qu'il prévienne un sorcier. N'importe lequel !

Et puis le voile de son esprit se déchira.

- Comment ais-je pu être aussi crétin ?

Il rouvrit la porte sur laquelle tambourinait l'oncle Vernon et se faufila machinalement entre le gros homme et le battant. Il se rua une nouvelle fois dans l'escalier et, arrivé dans le hall, se jeta sur la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit à la volée et jaillit dans le jardin, tandis qu'une plainte stridente s'élevait derrière lui. Il avait négligé de débrancher l'alarme flambant neuve. L'Oncle Vernon l'avait installée l'année précédente, après la visite des Détraqueurs. Comme si un vulgaire système informatique pouvait les retenir. Mais Harry s'en fichait. Comme il se fichait du bitume inconfortable sous ses pieds nus et des regards ahuris des voisins projetés à leur fenêtre par l'affreux vacarme. Harry courrait.

Quatre pâtés de maison plus loin, il se pendait à la sonnette de Mrs Figg. Elle aussi devait avoir été réveillée par le hurlement de la sirène, car elle lui ouvrit presque immédiatement. Harry se jeta sur elle.

- Harry ? Mon petit, tu…

- Vite, vite ! Faut… prévenir Dumbledore ! Une attaque !

Et, terrassé par l'effort et l'émotion, Harry sombra dans l'inconscience.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il était étendu en travers d'une banquette miteuse, dans ce qui ressemblait à une entrée-salon, avec une cheminée dans le coin. Un moment, il se demanda comment son lit s'était transformé en carpette pleine de poils de chat, et puis la mémoire lui revint. Il se redressa brusquement, pour voir apparaître Mrs Figg, tenant un bol de lait chaud.

- Bois ça, mon garçon, lui dit-elle sur un ton ému.

- Mais… Et Dumbledore ?

Harry repoussait le breuvage, comment pouvait-elle penser à le faire boire alors que tous ces gens… ?

- Tout va bien, calme-toi. J'ai eu Minerva MacGonagall tout à l'heure, elle m'a dit que tu devrais te reposer…

- Quoi !

- Le directeur était déjà au courant, il est parti pour Oxford il y a quelques heures…

- QUOI !

- Du calme, du calme ! Ton professeur a dit qu'il te fallait du repos, maintenant, il ne faut pas que tu t'agites. Tu as fait ce que tu devais… Reste tranquille, maintenant. Tout va bien aller.

La vieille Cracmol lui poussait son bol sous le nez, pendant ce temps, forçant Harry à le prendre dans ses mains. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il être au courant du massacre, alors qu'il venait juste de le rêver ? Mais ses pensées furent soudain interrompues par le bruit d'un feu ronflant.

- Ah, la voilà enfin, murmura Mrs Figg en se tournant vers la cheminée.

Elle était maintenant emplie de grandes flammes vertes où tourbillonnait une forme sombre qui gagnait en consistance… Et un instant plus tard, Mrs Weasley sauta sur le tapis, cheveux en bataille et larmes aux yeux, avant de se précipiter sur Harry.

- Oh, mon chéri, dit-elle en l'embrassant, tu as encore fait un de ces horribles rêves…

- Mrs Figg tapota maladroitement l'épaule de la nouvelle venue et Mrs Weasley l'étreignit brièvement elle aussi.

- Merci d'être venue aussi rapidement, Molly…

- Oh, tu sais, je m'étais préparée. Mais j'espérais quand même que tu n'aurais pas à m'appeler…

- C'est à ce moment que Harry remarqua les vêtements des deux femmes : elles portaient des tenues de ville, comme si elles s'apprêtaient à sortir. Un horrible pressentiment lui noua les entrailles.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Mrs Weasley… Mrs Figg ! De quoi parlez-vous !

Les deus femmes se consultèrent un instant du regard et Mrs Weasley poussa un gros soupir avant de commencer ses explications.

- Arabella m'a appelée il n'y a pas dix minutes, pour me dire que tu étais chez elle… Et que tu avais vu l'attaque sur la Convention. Comme Arthur était déjà parti à Oxford, j'étais un des rares membres de l'Ordre à pouvoir venir m'occuper de toi, alors, j'ai passé quelques vêtements et je suis venue dès que j'ai su… Oh, mon pauvre lapin…

- Excusez-moi, Mrs Weasley….

Maintenant, Harry se sentait vaguement nauséeux, mais il voulait comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Molly Weasley lui expliqua en détail. Elle avait du être chapitrée, car elle ne tenta pas de prétendre que ça ne le concernait pas et répondit à toutes ses questions. A moins qu'il n'ait eu l'air si terrible qu'elle n'ait pas osé le contrarier… Comme il revenait à la réalité, Harry se sentait de plus en plus malade, et le récit qu'il entendait n'arrangeait rien.

Voldemort, se voyant découvert plus tôt qu'il ne l'escomptait, avait voulu retourner la situation en sa faveur. Il avait donc tenté de semer la terreur en attaquant une grande convention de magiciens britanniques qui se tenait à Oxford. La convention était une Réunion de Défense du Ministère. Elle rassemblait la majeure partie des opposants à Voldemort au sein du Ministère de la Magie.

Elle s'était tenue dans le plus grand secret, mais Voldemort en avait eu vent par un biais ou un autre. Il avait envoyé des Mangemorts. Des jeunes, tout juste sortis de Poudlard, pour la plupart, qui n'étaient pas de bons combattants, mais des pions aisément sacrifiables. Et il les avait envoyé à la boucherie.

Ces jeunes gens, qui n'avaient que quelques années de plus que Harry, pour certains, étaient apparus à quatre heures du matin, en plein milieu de l'hémicycle. Ils avaient lancés des sorts au jugé. Dans les rangs du Ministère, il y avait eu quelques blessés graves et une personne était décédée.

Quand aux agresseurs, ils avaient reçu l'ordre de mourir plutôt que de se faire prendre. Des cinq assaillants, pas un n'était encore en vie.

Molly Weasley termina son récit dans un murmure. Mrs Figg baissait la tête d'un air fatigué. Harry détourna les yeux, préféra regarder une fenêtre. Le jour était levé depuis longtemps.

- Arabella et moi avons été prévenue que tu risquais…

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Harry d'une voix rauque.

- 7h15.

Mrs Figg n'avait jamais parue aussi accablée.

- Harry…

Mrs Weasley semblait à nouveau au bord des larmes. Mais elle continua bravement.

- Le directeur Dumbledore a dit qu'il ne fallait pas t'en vouloir. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais quand le professeur MacGonagall m'a appelée elle m'a expliqué… Elle semble penser que, maintenant que Voldemort a pris conscience du pouvoir qui te lie à lui, il a cherché un moyen de te fermer son esprit. Et que même si… si… Il ne peut pas t'empêcher de tout voir, il peut se débrouiller pour que tu le voies… plus tard. De manière à ce que… à ce que… tu ne puisses plus nous prévenir.

- Et donc… nous avons attendu, le reste de la nuit… grogna Mrs Figg.

- Il était là, la coupa Harry d'une voix blanche.

- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Harry ? demanda Mrs Weasley avec difficulté.

- Voldemort était là, répondit Harry sans la regarder. Je ne sais pas comment, peut-être grâce à son serpent, encore une fois, mais il était là. Il voulait que je voie cette scène.

Un silence sépulcral s'abattit sur la petite pièce. Cette fois-ci, Mrs Weasley ne pu retenir ses larmes et étouffa quelques sanglots derrière sa main. Mrs Figg s'assit avec difficulté sur un petit guéridon à proximité.

Harry, lui, se tenait très droit. Il ne se rappelait plus avec exactitude de toutes les horreurs qui avaient traversées son 'rêve', mais la sensation abominable était toujours là. Et il savait que Voldemort voulait la lui faire éprouver. Pour le tester. Pour le détruire. Pour l'amener à… _le comprendre ?_

Il tremblait. De froid. De peur. De dégoût.

La Prophétie était sans appel : il était condamné.

Soudain, la sonnette de Mrs Figg retentit comme une folle. Les deux femmes se redressèrent comme des ressorts. Des tambourinements hystériques ne tardèrent pas à accompagner le raffut et Mrs Figg se précipita vers la porte.

- Alors, où est-il caché, ce bon à rien !

Mrs Figg ouvrit la porte à un Oncle Vernon, apoplectique, la moustache en bataille, les veines saillantes, les cheveux fous. Harry ferma les yeux un instant, tandis que son parent emplissait l'espace de sa masse formidable.

- Ah ! Je savais qu'il serait là, grogna-t-il en agitant un index courroucé sous le nez de Mrs Figg, il ne connaît personne d'autre ici, le ciel nous en préserve ! Et il n'a pas le droit de pratiquer ses… tours contre nature en dehors de son école ! Donc pas moyen qu'il aille bien loin !

Il tempêta encore un bon moment, pendant lequel les deux protectrices de Harry s'efforcèrent de l'empêcher d'arracher sa moustache. Harry rouvrit les yeux lentement. Son regard se posa sur son bol de lait, tiède, à présent. D'un air méditatif, il le porta à ses lèvres et but lentement, à longues gorgées. Quand il eut fini, il reposa le contenant sur le guéridon, toujours aussi délicatement. Puis, doucement, il se mit debout.

Il écarta les deux femmes. Passa entre elles. Puis se retourna, leur adressant un petit signe de tête reconnaissant.

Elles le prirent dans leurs bras et l'embrassèrent, murmurant des formules apaisantes et encourageantes. Leurs yeux brillaient encore.

Puis il fixa à nouveau la figure de morse de son oncle, qui vitupérait tout seul sans trop comprendre, et attendit qu'il sorte du petit pavillon pour lui emboîter le pas.

* * *

**Voyage**

Premier septembre. Jour de rentrée.

Un train, tiré par une locomotive rouge crachant de longs panaches de fumée, filait à travers la campagne anglaise, en route vers Poudlard.

Dans le wagon de tête, une jeune fille à la chevelure sombre, à la peau ivoirine, à l'air vaguement critique, se frayait un passage au milieu d'élèves plus âgés qui riaient entre eux sans prendre garde à elle. Un soleil froid, en butte à des nuages intermittents, accrocha quelques instants une prunelle bleue lapis. La jeune fille s'assit tout contre la fenêtre.

Les minutes s'étendaient paresseusement. Une fois leurs paquets arrangés dans les filets à bagages, les autres occupants décidèrent de rejoindre des amis. Il s'égayèrent bruyamment, puis le calme s'installa. La demoiselle étendit un peu ses jambes en s'appuyant plus confortablement contre le verre.

Dans un grondement, le train entra dans un tunnel. Un jeune garçon poussa timidement la porte. Les yeux de la jeune fille se fixèrent durement sur lui à travers son reflet. Il était petit, plutôt maigre et d'une pâleur vaguement maladive. Des cheveux noirs coupés au bol pendouillaient tristement sur son crâne, comme s'il venait d'essuyer une averse. Son regard scrutait l'espace exigu avec cette expression de qui s'attend à ce qu'une chose horrible lui saute dessus d'un moment à l'autre. Le visage féminin sur la vitre eut une grimace désapprobatrice. Visiblement, le visiteur n'avait pas fait meilleure impression jusqu'à maintenant : il s'accrochait d'une main à une lourde malle cloutée de fer sur laquelle était posée une petite cage contenant une chauve-souris et de l'autre, serrait contre son cœur un gros livre éraflé. Pareille dégaine lui avait sans aucun doute valu d'être refoulé par tous les autres élèves.

Mais durant son examen, constatant que l'habitacle n'était occupé que par une frêle jeune fille, il semblait avoir pris son courage à deux mains. Il se redressa orgueilleusement.

- J'peux m'installer ?

Son interlocutrice prit le temps de se retourner avec une lenteur exagérée avant de planter son regard dans le sien. Remué par cette réaction inattendue, le jeune homme se replia sur lui-même et cilla furieusement.

- Pourquoi ? Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

- Euh… tenta-t-il en frissonnant. Parce qu'il n'y a plus de place ailleurs ?

Il agrippait son livre si fort que ses jointures étaient toutes blanches. Mais, nota la jeune fille, il ne se tortillait pas, ni ne cherchait à se dérober, malgré le regard incandescent qu'elle posait sur lui. Elle ferma les yeux et l'entendit soupirer de soulagement.

- Comme tu veux, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers la vitre.

Tout en se replongeant dans la contemplation de l'extérieur, elle l'entendit s'escrimer sur ses bagages. Réveillée par le mouvement, la chauve-souris poussa deux ou trois cris stridents, la malle racla les bords de la porte et puis enfin, elle le sentit s'asseoir et ne plus bouger. Elle voulut l'observer discrètement et croisa son regard interrogateur. Aussitôt, elle détourna la tête avec morgue, tout en laissant retomber ses cheveux devant son visage. Dans la glace, elle aperçut le garçon qui rougissait en fixant éperdument la couverture du livre qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché.

Elle revint au paysage de landes humides tachées d'ovins entre deux haies de ronces. Une petite voix flûtée interrompit ses réflexions.

- Euh… Comment tu t'appelles ?

Elle lui coula un regard en biais, par-dessous une mèche noire. Il ne semblait pas mesurer son audace.

- Et toi ?

- Rogue, répondit-il avec empressement. J'appartiens à la famille Rogue, répéta-t-il.

Sa fierté précédente semblait revenue en force. Il avait levé le nez et décollé le dos de la banquette. On aurait dit un coquelet redressé sur ses ergots. Jusqu'à l'air vaguement méprisant et ennuyé qu'il essayait d'arborer malgré son angoisse. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire involontaire, qu'elle dissimula aussitôt. Elle inspira consciencieusement avant de laisser tomber, d'une voix comme un couperet :

- Un Sang-Pur. Je vois.

L'autre s'était figé, incapable de savoir quelle posture adopter. Son interlocutrice se comportait comme une sorcière de bonne naissance, mais portait des vêtements moldus. Elle le laissa se morfondre quelques longues secondes dans son inconfort avant de lui accorder la délivrance.

- Moi aussi.

Après quoi elle se désintéressa complètement de lui. Le ciel morose vira à la pluie. Le jeune garçon s'était détendu et avait plongé le nez dans de son volume, dont il soulignait la lecture, ligne à ligne, d'un index appliqué.

Puis le soir tomba. La jeune fille soupira. Elle se leva, remuant légèrement ses membres engourdis avant de réajuster son pull en grosse laine gris-bleu, et sortit dans le couloir. Elle se promena sans but, évitant les turbulents qui se courraient après, n'accordant pas un regard aux intérieurs des compartiments. Elle avait remonté un tiers des wagons et s'apprêtait à repartir vers le sien quand elle entendit soudain des cris. Intriguée, elle fit quelques pas dans leur direction ; mais presque aussitôt, elle eut la surprise de voir un boulet de canon jaillir sous son nez et heurter la paroi du train. Le boulet se déplia. C'était en fait un garçon d'une dizaine d'année, élancé, cheveux ébouriffés châtain foncé et yeux chocolat. Il poussa un rugissement.

- Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire !

- Non ! Ils sont tous à mettre dans le même sac ! Et crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle !

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! D'où tu tiens ça, d'abord ?

Jetant un coup d'œil prudent à travers la vitre qui séparait le compartiment du couloir, la jeune fille vit, à côté d'une jeune blonde recroquevillée sur sa banquette, un autre garçon qui serrait convulsivement les poings en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Un peu moins grand, plus massif sans doute, la figure juvénile, le cheveu noir coupé très court et les yeux sombres. Il se retenait visiblement de sauter sur le contradicteur.

Ainsi donc, elle était tombée sur des élèves en pleine dispute. Elle secoua dédaigneusement la tête. Le boulet humain continuait de vociférer.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu reproches à cette maison ! La moitié de ma famille est passée là-bas, c'est un sacré gage de qualité !

- Tu as sans doute de la famille chez les Veracrasses atrophiés du cerveau. Parce que ceux des leurs que je connais y ressemblent drôlement !

- N'insulte pas ma famille ! Ce n'est pas de notre faute si la tienne est pleine de dégénérés ! Et quand bien même, c'était pas une raison pour me pousser !

- Et moi, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas d'équilibre !

Ca dégénérait. De plus en plus de têtes, constata la jeune fille avec désagrément, se manifestaient aux portes des compartiments. Un début de foule, blagueuse ou attentive, restait flâner à portée de voix. Le garçon du couloir fourrageait dans ses cheveux comme un excité tout en farfouillant nerveusement dans la poche de son uniforme… Les trois occupants du compartiment l'avaient déjà revêtu. Pressés de gagner le monde sorcier, donc. La jeune fille interrompit son observation et recula brutalement : le garçon ébouriffé avait sorti sa baguette magique et la faisait mouliner d'un air rageur. Son adversaire répondit sans se démonter de la même manière : aucun doute, c'étaient des enfants de sorciers. La blonde poussa un cri perçant et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Après avoir jaugé d'un œil rapide les deux protagonistes, la jeune fille brune décida de faire de même, se heurtant aux quelques élèves qui bloquaient l'étroit passage.

Elle du en bousculer certains pour s'extraire de la masse, et comme elle s'appuyait contre une des parois du couloir pour reprendre sa respiration, elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle posa ses yeux sur la main. Puis elle remonta très lentement le long du poignet, de la manche, le coude, l'épaule avant de dévisager son interlocuteur. Celui-ci baissa aussitôt les yeux – la jeune fille eut juste le temps d'entrevoir un iris d'or agrandi par la surprise – et battit précipitamment en retraite. Il reprit d'une voix hésitante, en s'adressant à l'ourlet de son pantalon.

- Euh… je veux dire… j'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave…

La suite se perdit dans un marmonnement. La jeune fille chassa une poussière imaginaire à l'endroit où il l'avait touchée. C'est alors qu'un jet d'étincelles fusa juste devant son nez. D'abord stupéfaite, son expression se fit vite déterminée et en retournant d'un pas vengeur vers le groupe dont elle venait de s'extraire, elle jeta, plus pour elle-même que pour le garçon qui l'avait abordée :

- Maintenant, si !

Cette fois-là, elle s'ouvrit un passage à grands coups de coude à travers la cohue. Tout le monde cherchait à refluer dans le sens inverse. Et pour cause : quand elle atteignit les deux garçons, un petit bonhomme brun gémissait en se tenant un œil, et deux filles cherchaient à décoller leurs mains en poussant des cris apeurés. Heureusement les sorts des garçons n'étaient pas très puissants, mais déviés par l'étroitesse du couloir et les cahots du train, ils frappaient n'importe qui. Le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés parvint quand même à toucher son adversaire à la jambe gauche ; pour tout résultat visible, le bas de sa robe s'effilocha un peu. Cette manœuvre rendit cependant l'autre furieux, et tandis qu'il réussissait à faire pousser des moustaches de chat à une grande blonde qui s'était imprudemment approchée, il commença à boxer le vide en essayant d'attraper l'autre jeune homme.

La jeune fille brune inspira un bon coup, fronça les sourcils, serra les mains et s'approcha. Mais un bras suivi d'une traînée d'étincelles jaillit devant ses yeux, la forçant à reculer. Pinçant les lèvres, elle porta la main à la poche de son jean patte-d'éph.

- EXPERLIAMUS !

Les échos de son cri retentirent violemment pendant quelques secondes. Tous les élèves présents la regardaient, sonnés. Les deux adversaires, renversés pêle-mêle sur le plancher du train, tâchaient de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Serrant leur baguette dans sa main gauche, la jeune fille avançait sur eux, quand un cri rageur se fit entendre :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !

Une fille d'une quinzaine d'année, portant la robe noire sur laquelle brillait le 'P' des préfets de Poudlard, fendait la foule avec l'autorité d'un brise-glace sur le lac Léman. Elle avait l'air affreusement mécontente.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce travail ? Une bagarre dans le train, avant même l'arrivée à Poudlard ? Vous êtes des nouveaux, non ? Et bien, vous pourrez bientôt vous vanter d'être les seuls à vous êtres faits coller par l'école avant même d'y être entrés ! Comptez sur moi pour faire un rapport et vous obtenir une punition…

La majorité des spectateurs se débrouillait pour filer en douce, tandis que la préfète libérait les foudres de l'Autorité sur les présents. Elle était grande, le teint mat, les cheveux châtains bouclés. Derrière elle, un autre élève, qui devait sûrement être en septième année, contemplait la scène en silence.

- Toi ! brailla la préfète en montrant du doigt le garçon dont l'œil continuait de mener une vie indépendante. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Euh… bredouilla le concerné. Je ne sais pas… Je passais par là… Je ne voulais pas… euh…

Pendant que les deux filles, dont les mains n'étaient plus collées, expliquaient comment les garçons avaient commencé la dispute et que ceux-ci protestaient, le septième année fixait d'un air songeur la jeune brune. A retardement, sa collègue l'aperçut aussi.

- Et toi ! La morveuse !

La jeune fille sursauta et retourna un regard courroucé à la préfète.

- C'est quoi, ton nom ?

L'intéressée se tint coite, mais l'autre était lancée et ne s'arrêta pas à ce détail.

- Comment se fait-il que tu aies toutes ces baguettes en main ? La magie est interdite en-dehors de Poudlard ! Mais tu ne t'es jamais donné la peine de consulter le règlement, certainement ? Allez, donne-moi ça ! Et je promets que je parlerai de ton cas à ton directeur de Maison, si tu n'entends pas parler du Ministère avant ! …

- Silence ! tonna soudain le septième année.

- Mais… reprit sa collègue.

- Je ne crois pas, reprit-il d'une voix douce, qu'il faille accorder autant d'importance à un épisode si minime. Contentons-nous de demander à ces jeunes gens de regagner leur compartiment et d'y attendre sagement la fin du trajet. N'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il en regardant la fille brune dans les yeux.

- Et elle ? Elle n'a pas le droit de faire de magie dans le train, reprit la préfète.

- Tu peux bien te montrer indulgente envers une première année, Emerald.

- Quoi ? Mais elle ne peut pas être en première, Lucius, elle…

- Je suis sûr que si, la coupa son camarade sur un ton sec. Maintenant, rentrez là et n'en bougez plus jusqu'à l'arrêt, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de la jeune fille et des garçons. Ca te convient très bien, n'est-ce pas, très chère ? conclut-il d'une voix de miel.

- C'est toi qui es préfet-en-chef… marmonna l'autre.

Les bagarreurs ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Tandis que la dénommée Emerald ramassait le bonhomme blessé à l'œil en bougonnant, ils filèrent s'asseoir contre la fenêtre. Lucius attendit que la brune pénètre à son tour dans le compartiment pour en refermer la porte, sur un petit signe de tête sec.

La jeune fille ne paraissait pas décidée à s'asseoir. A l'autre bout du compartiment, les deux garçons lui lançaient des coups d'œil furtifs. Elle leva un sourcil étonné. Aussitôt, le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés plongea dans la contemplation de ses chaussures et l'autre, à l'air vaguement aristocratique, fixa farouchement le noir de la nuit au-dehors. N'ayant plus que son propre reflet à observer, la jeune fille remarqua alors qu'elle tenait toujours leurs baguettes à la main. Elle chercha une entrée en matière.

- Hum…

On avait vu mieux. Aucun des deux n'était sorti de son introspection.

- Je ne sais pas à qui est quelle baguette, annonça-t-elle d'un ton raide.

- Oh !

'L'ébouriffé' avait sauté sur ses pieds et lançait un coup d'œil timide vers son adversaire. Celui-ci avait l'air aussi gêné. Ils s'avancèrent vers la jeune fille, qui ouvrit la main.

- Tiens… celle-ci est à moi…

- Celle-là, c'est la mienne.

Une brusque embardée les déstabilisa. Ils s'assirent tous les trois, côte à côte. Le garçon guindé se racla la gorge.

- Hum. Merci.

La jeune fille, surprise, se retourna vers lui. De près, il avait les yeux bleu marine. Voyant son incompréhension, il ajouta rapidement :

- Pour les baguettes, je veux dire.

Elle battit des paupières une ou deux fois. Un silence embarrassé s'installa à nouveau.

- Il est quand même sympa, ce Lucius !

'L'ébouriffé' regardait ses deux camarades d'un air enthousiaste.

- Ah… Oui. C'est vrai, marmonna l'autre.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Le brun sifflota quelques notes sans suite. 'L'ébouriffé' se mordilla un pouce. Puis, il fit sourire éclatant en se tournant vers les autres.

- Eh, c'était une belle bagarre, quand même !

Son adversaire le regarda d'un air abasourdi. L'autre élargit encore son sourire. Le brun y répondit petit à petit, tout son visage s'éclairant.

- Elle aurait pu être meilleure. Si j'avais eu le temps, je t'aurais lancé un maléfice après lequel tu n'aurais pas fait le malin !

- Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué ! Moi aussi, je sais faire des trucs avec une baguette, tu as vu ?... Mais à tout prendre, je crois que je t'aurai roulé dans le couloir avant que tu ais eu le temps de lancer quoi que ce soit !

- Ca alors, je croyais qu'on allait dans une école pour apprendre la magie, pas la lutte ! Va-t-il falloir que je jette ma baguette et que je me mette au sport ?

Tout le monde sursauta. Aucun d'eux n'avait entendu arriver celui qui venait de parler, un blond à lunettes qui s'appuyait des deux mains contre les montants de la porte vitrée. Les deux garçons soupirèrent de soulagement. 'L'ébouriffé' se renversa en arrière.

- Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs, Frank !

- Si tu n'essayais pas de te faire passer pour un caïd, Potter, tu pourrais dormir sur tes deux oreilles, rigola le dénommé Frank. A ce propos, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement, revenant dans le wagon que j'occupe légitimement, j'ai eu la mauvaise surprise d'entendre une certaine histoire… Auprès d'une charmante Serpentard tout à fait furieuse, qui m'a collé notre petit voisin sur les bras, pour la peine. Je vous ramène donc votre malheureuse victime de tout à l'heure…

Laissant planer un lourd sous-entendu, il s'écartait pour laisser passer le garçon, dont l'œil était à nouveau parfaitement normal.

- Oh, fit Potter en sautant sur ses pieds, la mine contrite. Pardon, je crois que c'est de ma faute si tu as eu ces… tentacules…

- Ah ! … répondit timidement le blessé. Zut, il va falloir que tu apprennes à viser… Ou bien rappelle-moi de ne plus monter dans le même wagon que toi !

- Oh, ça dépend, répondit Franck… Si c'est après toi qu'il en a, tu n'as pas grand-chose à craindre !

La 'victime', Frank et l'autre brun partirent d'un grand éclat de rire. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Potter les rejoignit de bon cœur. La jeune fille passa une main devant sa bouche.

- Bon, pour me faire pardonner, reprit Potter quand leur hilarité se fut calmée, j'offre une distribution générale. Qui veut des bonbons ? cria-t-il, en sortant de sa poche un paquet multicolore qu'il brandit au-dessus de leurs têtes. Et au fait, c'est quoi, ton nom ? demanda-t-il en le tendant à sa victime.

- Hum… Peter, Peter Pettigrow, répondit celui-ci en choisissant un caramel. Et toi ?

- James Potter. Lui, c'est mon vague cousin…

- Londubat, Frank, se présenta l'intéressé, élève en deuxième année à Gryffindor, pour vous servir. Je dois ajouter, continua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur, que mes liens de parentés avec ce fauteur de troubles notoire sont extrêmement minces, il n'est que mon cousin issu de germain...

- Mais du meilleur côté de la famille ! contra Potter en riant. Alors, je me suis battu contre qui ?

Son adversaire lui prit d'abord un bonbon avant de répondre.

- Black. Je ne préfère pas parler de mes cousins, ou, en l'occurrence de certaines de mes cousines…

Il ponctua ses paroles d'un petit frisson et échangea son Chocogrenouille contre un Patacitrouille dans le sac de Potter. Celui-ci s'était assis à côté de Londubat et Pettigrow, en face de Black. Il tendit ensuite le paquet à la jeune fille. Elle le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Sans autre préambule, Potter se mit à rugir.

- Prends, ça ne va pas t'empoisonner ! Prends donc !

Voyant qu'elle le fixait avec horreur, il adopta un ton enjôleur.

- Ô, douce damoiselle aux yeux de biche, psalmodia-t-il sans s'arrêter sur sa mine incrédule, faut-il donc que je me jette à vos pieds pour obtenir un sourire ? Que j'embrasse vos genoux pour vous attendrir ? Ou que je vous jette un sort de chatouillis pour entendre le son de votre voix ? dit-il en arborant un sourire d'ange et en mettant la main dans sa poche.

- Pitié, non ! Tu risquerais de tuer quelqu'un !

La jeune fille plaqua les mains sur sa bouche, surprise de s'entendre parler. Mais Black, Pettigrow et Londubat se tenaient les côtes en voyant la tête de Potter. Elle-même sentit un coin de sa bouche se tordre dangereusement… Penchant la tête sur les bonbons toujours offerts, elle farfouilla dans le sac d'un air concentré. Potter se mit à geindre d'une voix outrancièrement plaintive.

- Mais euh… Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! Black n'a pas fait mieux, et personne ne le met en boite, lui !

- Que veux-tu, tu vis le drame des bouffons, cousin ! se moqua Londubat, clin d'œil à l'appui.

- Frank ! Si ta mère n'était pas aussi effrayante, je te promets…

- Que tu lui ferais pousser un museau de Niffleur ? proposa Black.

- De Niffleur ! Ouahahahah… Elle est bien bonne ! Un museau de Niffleur ! s'étrangla Pettigrew.

- Attends… Tu es en train de m'imaginer avec un museau de Niffleur, c'est ça ? Et le respect dû aux aînés, alors ! s'indigna Londubat.

- J'crois que tu peux t'asseoir dessus ! Ca t'apprendra kofkof… à me maltraiter ! s'étrangla Potter.

- Oh, mais je sens que tu vas être une vraie catastrophe à supporter, toi ! lui répondit Londubat en agitant un index moralisateur sous le nez de son cousin.

La jeune fille grignotait tranquillement un chocolat en regardant les quatre garçons s'apostropher. Leur bonne humeur semblait un peu forcée, sans doute parce que chacun essayait de se faire des amis tout en combattant ses peurs de la rentrée, mais elle était communicative. Elle esquissa une grimace.

C'est à ce moment-là que le train se mit à ralentir en cahotant furieusement. Elle jaillit alors de son siège pour attraper la porte.

- Eh, où tu vas ? demanda Potter.

- On ne sait même pas comment tu t'appelles ! ajouta Pettigrew.

Elle se retourna, indécise. Mais ce fut la voix de Londubat qui répondit doucement.

- Wilhelmina… C'est bien cela ? Mélisande a deux ans de plus que moi, je crois.

- Oui.

Elle eut un regard d'intelligence pour Frank. Sentant une attente, elle ajouta :

- Il faut que je m'occupe de mes affaires… Il y avait d'autres gens dans mon compartiment…

Et puis elle s'en fut, aérienne et rapide, laissant derrière elle la porte ouverte et l'impression fugace d'un sourire timide.

* * *

Voilà voilà... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et quelles bourdes j'ai commises à l'insu de mon plein gré en éditant ! (oui, je suis pas une spécialiste de FF... Je suis une techno-rétrograde... AIDEZ-MOI !)

Catyline


End file.
